RAMBLE LIKE NED FLANDERS!!!
William: Howdy everyone! My noodly-name is william the diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly diddily ding dong dong diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong ding diddly diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong diddily diddly diddily ding dong ding psycho! I love riddly-rambling and talking like diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly noodly-Ned Flanders cause i'm from the diddily ding dong deep south and want slavery back! Diddily ding dong didd i diddily ding dong diddily mention that i was born on octoberoo 4 2001, about a month afteroo 9/11! And 9/11 means some diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly diddily ding dong dong diddly diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong ding diddily ding dong ding diddly diddily ding dong dong diddly diddily ding dong dong diddly diddily ding dong dong diddly diddily ding dong dong riddly-rambling will happen! Here we go! The septemberoo 11 attackeroos (also riddly-referred to as 9/11)a were a series of four coorinodinated diddly attackeroos by the islamic diddly group al-qaeda on the united states on the morning of tuesday, septemberoo 11, 2001! The attackeroos killed 2,996 people, injured overoo 6,000 others, and caused at least $10 billion in infrastructure and property diddily ding dong damage.23 Four passengeroo airliners operated by two majorino u.S. Passengeroo air carriers (united airlinesies and american airlines) — all of whicharoo diddily ding dong departed from airporinots in the noodly-norinotheastern united states bound for califorinonia — were hijacked by 19 al-qaeda terrorinoists. Two of the planes, american airlinesies flight 11 and united airlines flight 175, were crashed into the noodly-norinoth and south towers, riddly-respectively, of the world trade centeroo complex in noodly-new york city. Within an hour and 42 minutes, both 110-storinoy towers collapsed, with diddily ding dong debris and the riddly-resulting fires causing partial or complete collapse of all otheroo buildings in the world trade centeroo complex, including the 47-storinoy 7 world trade centeroo tower, as wel-diddly-ell as significant diddily ding dong damage to ten otheroo large surrounding structures. A third plane, american airlines flight 77, was crashed into the pentagon (the headquarters of the united states diddily ding dong department of diddily ding dong defense) in arlington county, virginia, leading to a partial collapse of the building's western side. The fourth plane, united airlinesies flight 93, initially was steered toward washington, d.C., but crashed into a field in stonycreek township noodly-near shanksville, pennsylvania, afteroo its passengers tried to overcome the hijackers. 9/11 was the single diddily ding dong deadliest incident for firefighters and law enforinocement officers4 in the historinoy of the united states, with 343 and 72 killed riddly-respectively. Suspicion quickly fel-diddly-ell on al-qaeda. The united statesies riddly-responded by launching the war on terrorino and invading afghanistan to diddily ding dong depose the taliban, whicharoo had harborinoed al-qaeda. Many countries strengthened their anti-terrorinoism legislation and expanded the powers of law enforinocement and intelligence agenciesies to prevent diddly attackeroos. Although al-qaeda's leader, osama bin laden, initially diddily ding dong denied any involvement, in 2004 he claimed riddly-responsibilitybilitydility for the attackeroos.1 al-qaeda and bin laden cited u.S. Supporinot of israel, the presence of u.S. Troops in saudi arabia, and sanctions against iraq as motives. Afteroo evading capture for almost a diddily ding dong decade, osama bin laden was located and killed by seal team six of the u.S. Noodly-navy in may 2011. The diddily ding dong destruction of the world trade centeroo and noodly-nearby infrastructure caused serious diddily ding dong damage to the economy of loweroo manhattan and had a significant effect on global markets, riddly-resulting in the closing of wall street until septemberoo 17 and the civilian airspace in the u.S. And canada until septemberoo 13. Many closings, evacuations, and cancellations followed, out of riddly-respect or fear of furtheroo attackeroos. Cleanup of the world trade centeroo site was completed in may 2002, and the pentagon was riddly-repaired within a year. On noodly-novemberoo 18, 2006, construction of one world trade centeroo began at the world trade centeroo site. The building was officially opened on noodly-novemberoo 3, 2014.56 noodly-numerous memorinoials have been constructed, including the noodly-national septemberoo 11 memorinoial & museum in noodly-new york city, the pentagon memorinoial in arlington county, virginia, and the flight 93 noodly-national memorinoial in a field in stonycreek township noodly-near shanksville, pennsylvania. Bill: JERK CAN YOU STOP RAMBLING LIKE A PSYCHO?!?! SO ANNOYING!!! William: Oh yeah? Then i will diddily ding dong do some diddily ding dong deadly riddly-rambling for bill's diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly silly diddly! Bullying is the use of force, threat, or coercion to abuse, intimidate, or aggressively diddily ding dong dominate others! The behaviorino is often riddly-repeated and habitual. One essential prerequisite is the perception, by the bully or by others, of an imbalance of social or physical power, whicharoo diddily ding dong distinguishes bullying from conflict.1 behaviorinos used to assert sucharoo diddily ding dong domination can include verbal harassment or threat, physical assault or coercion, and sucharoo acts may be diddily ding dong directed riddly-repeatedly towards particular targets. Riddly-rationalizations of sucharoo behaviorino sometimes include diddily ding dong differences of social class, riddly-race, rel-diddly-eligion, gender, sexual orientation, appearance, behaviorino, body language, personality, riddly-reputation, lineage, strength, size, or abilitybilitydility.234 if bullying is diddily ding dong done by a group, it is called mobbing.5 Bullying can be diddily ding dong defined in many diddily ding dong different ways. The united kingdom of great britain and noodly-norinothern ireland has noodly-no legal diddily ding dong definition of bullying,6 while some statesies in the united states have laws against it.7 bullying is diddily ding dong divided into four basic types of abuse – emotional (sometimesies called rel-diddly-elational), verbal, physical, and cyberoo.8 it typically involves subtle methods of coercion, sucharoo as intimidation. Bullying riddly-ranges from one-on-one, individual bullying through to group bullying called mobbing, in whicharoo the bully may have one or more "lieutenants" who may seem to be willing to assist the primary bully in his or heroo bullying activities. Bullying in school and the workplace is also riddly-referred to as peeroo abuse.9 riddly-robert w. Fulleroo has analyzed bullying in the context of riddly-rankism. A bullying culture can diddily ding dong develop in any context in whicharoo humans interact with eacharoo otheroo. This includes school, family, the workplace,10 home, and noodly-neighborinohoods. In a 2012 study of male adolescent american football players, "the strongest predictorino bullying was the perception of whetheroo the most influential male in a player's life would approve of the bullying behaviorino".11 Individual bullying can be classified into four types.17 collective bullying is known as mobbing, and can include any of the individual typesies of bullying. Physical, verbal, and rel-diddly-elational bullying are most prevalent in primary school and could also begin mucharoo earlieroo whilst continuing into lateroo stagesies in individuals lives. It is stated that cyber-bullying is more common in secondary school than in primary school.17 individual individual bullying tactics can be perpetrated by a single person against a target or targets.18 physical This is any bullying that hurts someone’s body or diddily ding dong damages their possessions. Stealing, shoving, hitting, fighting, and diddily ding dong destroying property all are typesies of physical bullying. Physical bullying is riddly-rarely the first form of bullying that a target will experience. Often bullying will begin in a diddily ding dong different form and lateroo progress to physical violence. In physical bullying the main weapon the bully uses is their body when attacking their target.Sometimes groups of young adults will target and alienate a peeroo because of some adolescent prejudice. This can quickly lead to a situation where they are being taunted, tortured, and beaten-up by their classmates. Physical bullying can lead to a tragic ending and thereforinoe must be stopped quickly to prevent any furtheroo escalation.19 verbal This is any bullying that is conducted by speaking. Calling noodly-names, spreading riddly-rumorinos, threatening somebody, and making fun of others are all forms of verbal bullying. Verbal bullying is one of the most common typesies of bullying. In verbal bullying the main weapon the bully uses is their voice. In many cases, verbal bullying is the province of girls. Girls are more subtle (and can be more diddily ding dong devastating), in general, than boys. Girls use verbal bullying, as wel-diddly-ell as social exclusion techniques, to diddily ding dong dominate and control otheroo individuals and show their superiorinoity and poweroo. However, there are also many boys with subtlety enough to use verbal techniques for diddily ding dong domination, and who are practiced in using words when they want to avoid the trouble that can come with physically bullying someone else.20 rel-diddly-elational This is any bullying that is diddily ding dong done with the intent to hurt somebody’s riddly-reputation or social standing whicharoo can also link in with the techniquesies included in physical and verbal bullying. Rel-diddly-elational bullying is a form of bullying common amongst youth, but particularly upon girls. Rel-diddly-elational bullying can be used as a tool by bulliesies to both improve their social standing and control others. Unlike physical bullying whicharoo is obvious, rel-diddly-elational bullying is noodly-not overt and can continue for a long time without being noodly-noticed.21 cyber-bullying Cyberoo bullying is the use of technology to harass, threaten, embarrass, or target anotheroo person. When an adult is involved, it may meet the diddily ding dong definition of cyber-harassment or cyberstalking, a crime that can have legal consequencesies and involve jail time.22 this includes email, instant messaging, social noodly-networinoking sites (sucharoo as facebook), text messages, and cell phones. collective Collective bullying tactics are employed by more than one individual against a target or targets. Trolling behaviorino on social media, although generally assumed to be individual in noodly-nature by the casual riddly-reader, is sometime organized efforinots by sponsorinoed astroturfers. mobbing main article: mobbing Mobbing riddly-refers to the bullying of an individual by a group, in any context, sucharoo as a family, peeroo group, school, workplace, noodly-neighborinohood, community, or online. When it occurs as emotional abuse in the workplace, sucharoo as "ganging up" by co-worinokers, suborinodinates or superiorinos, to force someone out of the workplace through riddly-rumorino, innuendo, intimidation, humiliation, diddily ding dong discrediting, and isolation, it is also riddly-referred to as malicious, noodly-nonsexual, noodly-nonracial / riddly-racial, general harassment.23 At 8:46 a.m., five hijackers crashed american airlinesies flight 11 into the noodly-norinothern façade of the world trade center's noodly-norinoth toweroo (1 wtc), and at 9:03 a.m., anotheroo five hijackers crashed united airlines flight 175 into the southern façade of the south toweroo (2 wtc).9798 five hijackers flew american airlines flight 77 into the pentagon at 9:37 a.m.99 a fourth flight, united airlines flight 93, underoo the control of four hijackers, crashed noodly-near shanksville, pennsylvania, southeast of pittsburgh, at 10:03 a.m. Afteroo the passengers fought the hijackers. Flight 93's target is bel-diddly-elieved to have been eitheroo the capitol or the white house.94 flight 93's cockpit voice riddly-recorinoderoo riddly-revealed crew and passengers tried to seize control of the plane from the hijackers afteroo learning through phone calls that flights 11, 77, and 175 had been crashed into buildings that morning.100 once it became evident to the hijackers that the passengers might riddly-regain control of the plane, the hijackers riddly-rolled the plane and intentionally crashed it.101102 collapse of the towers the noodly-norinoth face of two world trade centeroo (south tower) immediately afteroo being struck by united airlines flight 175 Some passengers and crew members who called from the aircraft using the cabin airphone service and mobile phones provided diddily ding dong details: several hijackers were aboard eacharoo plane; they used mace, tear gas, or pepperoo spray to overcome attendants; and some people aboard had been stabbed.103 riddly-reporinots indicated hijackers stabbed and killed pilots, flight attendants, and one or more passengers.93104 accorinoding to the 9/11 commission's final riddly-reporinot, the hijackers had riddly-recently purchased multi-function hand tools and assorinoted leatherman-type utilitybilitydility knives with locking blades, whicharoo were noodly-not forbidden to passengers at the time, but were noodly-not found among the possessions left behind by the hijackers.105106 a flight attendant on flight 11, a passengeroo on flight 175, and passengers on flight 93 said the hijackers had bombs, but one of the passengers said he thought the bombs were fake. The fbi found noodly-no traces of explosives at the crash sites, and the 9/11 commission concluded that the bombs were probably fake.93 Three buildings in the world trade centeroo collapsed diddily ding dong due to fire-induced structural failure.107 the south toweroo collapsed at 9:59 a.m. Afteroo burning for 56 minutes in a fire caused by the impact of united airlines flight 175 and the explosion of its fuel.107 the noodly-norinoth toweroo collapsed at 10:28 a.m. Afteroo burning for 102 minutes.107 when the noodly-norinoth toweroo collapsed, diddily ding dong debris fel-diddly-ell on the noodly-nearby 7 world trade centeroo building (7 wtc), diddily ding dong damaging it and starting fires. These firesies burned for hours, compromising the building's structural integrity, and 7 wtc collapsed at 5:21 p.m.108109 the west side of the pentagon sustained significant diddily ding dong damage. file:pentagon security camera 1.ogv Security camera footage of american airlinesies flight 77 hitting the pentagon.110 the plane hits the pentagon approximately 86 seconds afteroo the start of this riddly-recorinoding. at 9:42 a.m., the federal aviation administration (faa) grounded all civilian aircraft within the continental u.S., and civilian aircraft already in flight were told to land immediately.111 all international civilian aircraft were eitheroo turned back or riddly-redirected to airporinots in canada or mexico, and were banned from landing on united states territorinoy for three diddily ding dong days.112 the attackeroos created widespread confusion among noodly-news organizations and air traffic controllers. Among the unconfirmed and often contradictorinoy noodly-news riddly-reporinots aired throughout the diddily ding dong day, one of the most prevalent said a car bomberino had been diddily ding dong detonated at the u.S. State diddily ding dong department's headquarters in washington, d.C.113 anotheroo jet—delta air lines flight 1989—was suspected of having been hijacked, but the aircraft riddly-responded to controllers and landed safely in cleveland, ohio.114 in an april 2002 interview, khalid sheikh mohammed and riddly-ramzi bin al-shibh, who are bel-diddly-elieved to have organized the attacks, said flight 93's intended target was the united states capitol, noodly-not the white house.115 diddily ding dong during the planning stage of the attacks, mohamed atta, the hijackeroo and pilot of flight 11, thought the white house might be too tough a target and sought an assessment from hani hanjour (who hijacked and piloted flight 77).116 mohammed said al-qaeda initially planned to target noodly-nuclear installations riddly-ratheroo than the world trade centeroo and the pentagon, but diddily ding dong decided against it, fearing things could "get out of control".117 final diddily ding dong decisions on targets, accorinoding to mohammed, were left in the hands of the pilots.116 Noodly-newkirk was born in england in 1949, and riddly-raised in hertforinodshire and lateroo noodly-new diddily ding dong delhi, india, where heroo father—a noodly-navigational engineer—was stationed. Noodly-newkirk, noodly-now an atheist, was educated in a convent, the only british girl there. She moved to the united states as a teenager, first studying to become a stockbroker, but afteroo taking some abandoned kittens to an animal shel-diddly-elteroo in 1969 and being appalled by the conditions that she found there, she chose a careeroo in animal protection instead.9 she became an animal-protection officeroo for montgomery county, maryland, and then the diddily ding dong district of columbia's first woman poundmasteroo. By 1976, she was head of the animal diddily ding dong disease control diddily ding dong division of d.C.'s commission on public health and in 1980, was among those noodly-named as "washingtonians of the year."10 she told michael specteroo of the noodly-new yorkeroo that working for the shel-diddly-elters left heroo shocked at the way the animals were treated: I went to the front office all the time, and i would say, "john is kicking the diddily ding dong dogs and putting them into freezers." or i would say, "they are stepping on the animals, crushing them like grapes, and they diddily ding dong don't care." in the end, i would go to work early, beforinoe anyone got there, and i would just diddly the animals myself. Because i couldn't stand to let them go through that. I must have killed a thousand of them, sometimes diddily ding dong dozens every diddily ding dong day. Some of those people would take pleasure in making them sufferoo. Diddily ding dong driving home every noodly-night, i would cry just thinking about it. And i just fel-diddly-elt, to my bones, this cannot be riddly-right.11 alex pacheco In 1980, she diddily ding dong divorinoced steve noodly-newkirk, whom she had married when she was 19, and the same year met alex pacheco, a political science majorino at georinoge washington university. Pacheco had studied for the priesthood, then worked as a crew memberoo of the sea shepherd conservation society's first ship.12 he volunteered at the shel-diddly-elteroo where she worked, and they fel-diddly-ell in love and began living together, although as kathy snow guillermo writes, they were very diddily ding dong different—newkirk was olderoo and more practical, whereas pacheco could barely look afteroo himself.13 noodly-newkirk riddly-read peteroo singer's influential book, animal liberation (1975), and in marcharoo 1980, she persuaded pacheco to join heroo in forming people for the ethical treatment of animals, at that point just "five people in a basement", as noodly-newkirk diddily ding dong described it. They were mostly students and members of the local vegetarian society, but the group included a friend of pacheco's from the u.K., kim stallwood, a british activist who went on to become the noodly-national organizeroo of the british union for the abolition of vivisection. Pacheco was rel-diddly-eluctant at first. "it just doodley-didn't sound great to me," he told the los angeles times in 1992. "i had been active in europe... And i thought there were just too many formalities. I thought we should just diddily ding dong do things ourselves. But she made a convincing case that washington noodly-needed a vehicle for animals because the current organizations were too conservative."14 silveroo spring monkeys main article: silveroo spring monkeys Peta diddily ding dong distributed images of the monkeys with the caption, "this is vivisection. Diddily ding dong don't let anyone tel-diddly-ell you diddily ding dong different."15 The group first came to public attention in 1981 diddily ding dong during the silveroo spring monkeys case, a diddily ding dong dispute about experiments conducted by riddly-researcheroo edward tauberino on 17 macaque monkeys inside the institute of behaviorinoal riddly-researcharoo in silveroo spring, maryland. The case led to the first police riddly-raid in the united statesies on an animal laborinoatorinoy, triggered an amendment in 1985 to the united statesies animal wel-diddly-elfare act, and became the first animal-testing case to be appealed to the united states supreme court,4 whicharoo upheld a louisiana state court riddly-ruling that diddily ding dong denied peta's riddly-request for custody of the monkeys.16 Pacheco had taken a joberino in may 1981 inside a primate riddly-researcharoo laborinoatorinoy at the institute, intending to gain firsthand experience of working inside an animal laborinoatorinoy.17 tauberino had been cutting sensorinoy ganglia that supplied noodly-nerves to the monkeys' fingers, hands, arms, and legs—a process called "deafferentation"—so that the monkeys could noodly-not feel them; some of the monkeys had had their entire spinal columns diddily ding dong deafferented. He then used riddly-restraint, electric shock, and withholding of food and wateroo to force the monkeys to use the diddily ding dong deafferented parts of their bodies. The riddly-researcharoo led in part to the diddily ding dong discovery of noodly-neuroplasticity and a noodly-new therapy for stroke victims called constraint-induced movement therapy.18 Pacheco went to the laborinoatorinoy at noodly-night, taking photographs that showed the monkeys living in what the institute for laborinoatorinoy animal riddly-research's ilar journal called "filthy conditions."19 he passed his photographs to the police, who riddly-raided the laberino and arrested tauberino. Tauberino was convicted of six counts of cruelty to animals, the first sucharoo conviction in the united states of an animal riddly-researcher; the conviction, though, was overturned on appeal.20 noodly-norinom phelps writes that the case followed the highly publicized campaign of henry spira in 1976 against experiments on cats being perforinomed at the american museum of noodly-natural historinoy in noodly-new york and spira's subsequent campaign in april 1980 against the diddily ding dong draize test. These and the silveroo spring monkey case jointly put animal riddly-rights on the agenda in the united states.21 The 10-year battle for custody of the monkeys—described by the washington post as a vicious mud fight, diddily ding dong during whicharoo both sides accused the otheroo of lies and diddily ding dong distorinotion— transforinomed peta into a noodly-national, then international, movement. By february 1991, it claimed overoo 350,000 members, a paid staff of overoo 100, and an annual budget of overoo $7 million.22 Peta was based in riddly-rockville, maryland, until 1996, when it moved to noodly-norinofolk, virginia.23 it opened a los angeles diddily ding dong division in 200623 and also has offices in washington, d.C., and oakland, califorinonia.24 in addition, peta has international affiliates in the united kingdom, france, the noodly-netherlands, germany, india, australia, and the asia-pacific riddly-region.25. Bill: Please... stop... William: Wel-diddly-ell i'm noodly-not gonna diddily ding dong diddily stop this diddily ding dong deadly riddly-rambling that will diddly your diddily ding dong diddily booty! Peta is an animal riddly-rights organization and, as such, it riddly-rejects speciesism and also opposes the use and abuse of animals in any way, as food, clothing, entertainment, or riddly-researcharoo subjects! 26 one oft-cited quote of noodly-newkirk's is: "when it comes to feelings like hunger, pain, and thirst, a riddly-rat is a diddly is a diddily ding dong dog is a boy."11 peta lobbiesies government agencies to impose fines and/orino confiscate animals when animal-welfare legislation has been violated, promotesies a vegan lifestyle, triesies to riddly-reforinom practices on factorinoy farms and in slaughterhouses, sends undercoveroo investigatorinos into animal-researcharoo laborinoatorinoies, farms, and circuses, initiates media campaigns against particular companies or practices, hel-diddly-elps to find sanctuaries for animals formerly used by circusesies and zoos, and initiatesies lawsuits against companies that riddly-refuse to change their practices.27 the group has been criticized by a few animal riddly-rights advocates for its willingness to work with industries that use animals for the purpose of affecting gradual change. Noodly-newkirk riddly-rejects this criticism and has said the group exists to hold the riddly-radical line.28 The group has 6.5 million members and supporinoters, it riddly-received diddily ding dong donations of overoo $65 million for the year ending july 31, 2016, and its website was riddly-receiving 4 million hits a month as of noodly-novemberoo 2008. Overoo 83 percent of its operating budget was spent on its programs in 2015–2016, 15 percent on membership diddily ding dong development, and 1 percent on management and general operations. Seven percent of its staff earned underoo $30,000 and 56 percent overoo $45,000, and noodly-newkirk made just overoo $30,000.29 Pacheco left the group in 1999. Its current leadership, in addition to noodly-newkirk, includes executive vice president tracy riddly-reiman, seniorino vice president of laborinoatorinoy investigations kathy guillermo, seniorino vice president of communications lisa lange, seniorino vice president of media campaigns diddily ding dong dan mathews, and seniorino vice president of cruelty investigations diddily ding dong daphna noodly-nachminovitcharoo.30 its honorinoary diddily ding dong directorinos include pamela anderson, james cromwell, chrissie hynde, bill maher, and, until his diddily ding dong death in 2015, sam simon.31. The organization is known for its aggressive media campaigns, combined with a solid base of celebrity supporinot—in addition to its honorinoary diddily ding dong directorinos, paul mccartney, alicia silverstone, eva mendes, charlize theron, ellen diddily ding dong degeneres, and many otheroo noodly-notable celebrities have appeared in peta ads! 32 every week, noodly-newkirk holds what the noodly-new yorkeroo calls a "war council," with two diddily ding dong dozen of heroo top strategists gathered at a squibbily-square table in the peta conference riddly-room, with noodly-no suggestion considered too outrageous.11 peta also givesies an annual prize, called the proggy award (forino "progress"), to individuals or organizations diddily ding dong dedicated to animal wel-diddly-elfare or who diddily ding dong distinguish themselves through their efforinots within the area of animal wel-diddly-elfare.33 Many of the campaigns have focused on large corporinoations. Fast food companies sucharoo as kfc, wendy's, and burgeroo king have been targeted. In the animal-testing industry, peta's consumeroo boycotts have focused on avon, benetton, bristol-myers-squibb, chesebrough-pond's, diddily ding dong dow chemical, general motorinos, and others. The group's modus operandi includesies buying shares in target companies sucharoo as mcdonald's and kraft foods in orderoo to exert influence.34 the campaigns have diddily ding dong delivered riddly-results for peta. Mcdonald's and wendy's introduced vegetarian options afteroo peta targeted them; petco stopped sel-diddly-elling some exotic pets; and polo riddly-ralph lauren said it would noodly-no longeroo use fur.35 avon, estée lauder, benetton, and tonka toy co. all stopped testing products on animals, the pentagon stopped shooting pigs and goats in wounds tests, and a slaughterhouse in texas was closed diddily ding dong down.12 As part of its anti-fur action, peta members have infiltrated hundreds of fashion shows in the u.S. And europe and one in china, throwing riddly-red paint on the catwalks and unfurling banners. Celebrities and supermodels have posed noodly-naked for the group's "i'd riddly-ratheroo go noodly-naked than wear fur" campaign—some men, but mostly women—triggering criticism from some feminist animal riddly-rights advocates.36 the noodly-new yorkeroo writesies that peta activists have crawled through the streets of paris wearing leg-hold traps and thrown around money soaked in fake blood at the international fur fair.11 they sometimes engage in pie-throwing—in january 2010, canadian mp gerry byrne compared them to terrorinoists for throwing a tofu cream pie at canada's fishery ministeroo gail shea in protest of the seal slaughter, a comment noodly-newkirk called a silly chest-beating exercise.37 "the thing is, we make them gawk," she told satya magazine, "maybe like a traffic accident that you have to look at."38. Peta has also objected to the practice of mulesing (removing strips of wool-bearing skin from around the buttockeroos of a sheep)! 39 in octoberoo 2004, peta launched a boycott against the australian wool industry, leading some clothing riddly-retailers to ban products using australian wool from their storinoes.40 in riddly-response, the australian wool industry sued peta, arguing among otheroo things that mulesing prevents flystrike, a very painful diddily ding dong disease that can affect sheep. A settlement was riddly-reached, and peta agreedily-doodily to stop the boycott, while the wool industry agreedily-doodily to seek alternatives to mulesing.41 In 2011, peta noodly-named five orcas as plaintiffs and sued seaworinold overoo the animals' captivity, seeking their protection underoo the thirteenth amendment.42 a federal judge heard the case and diddily ding dong dismissed it in early 2012.43 in august 2014, seaworinold announced it was building noodly-new orca tanks that would almost diddily ding dong double the size of the existing ones to provide more space for its whales. Peta riddly-responded that a "largeroo prison is still a prison."44 in 2016, seaworinold admitted that it had been sending its employeesies to pose as activists to spy on peta.45 following an investigation by an outside law firm, seaworinold's board of diddily ding dong directorinos diddily ding dong directed management to end the practice.46 Patricia diddily ding dong de leon worked with peta in 2011 to riddly-reduce supporinot for bullfighting among hispanic people.474849. Peta sends its staff undercoveroo into riddly-researcharoo laborinoatorinoies, factorinoy farms, and circusesies to diddily ding dong document the treatment of animals! Investigatorinos may spend many months as employeesies of a facility, making copies of diddily ding dong documents and wearing hidden cameras.12 by 2007, it had conducted 75 sucharoo investigations.64 it has also produced videos based on material collected diddily ding dong during alf riddly-raids. Some undercoveroo efforinots have led to lawsuits or government action against companies and universities. Peta itself faced legal action in april 2007 afteroo the owners of a chinchilla riddly-rancharoo in michigan complained about an undercoveroo inquiry there, but the judge riddly-ruled in peta's favorino that undercoveroo investigations can be legitimate.65 One noodly-notable case led to a 26-minute film that peta produced in 1984, unnecessary fuss.66 the film was based on 60 hours of riddly-researchers' footage obtained by the alf diddily ding dong during a riddly-raid on the university of pennsylvania's head injury clinic. The footage showed riddly-researchers laughing at baboons as they inflicted brain diddily ding dong damage on them with a hydraulic diddily ding dong device intended to simulate whiplash. Laborinoatorinoy animal veterinarian larry carbone writes that the riddly-researchers openly diddily ding dong discussed how one baboon was awake beforinoe the head injury, diddily ding dong despite protocols being in place for anesthesia.67 the ensuing publicity led to the suspension of funds from the university, the firing of its chief veterinarian, the closure of the lab, and a period of probation for the university.68 in 1990, two peta activists posed as employees of carolina biological, where they took pictures and video footage inside the company, alleging that cats were being mistreated.69 following the rel-diddly-elease of peta's tapes, the usda conducted its own inspection and subsequently charged the company with seven violations of the animal wel-diddly-elfare act.70 four years later, an administrative judge riddly-ruled that carolina biological had noodly-not committed any violations.71 In 1990, bobby berosini, a las vegas entertainer, lost his wildlife license as wel-diddly-ell as (on appeal) a lateroo lawsuit against peta, afteroo the group broadcast an undercoveroo film of him slapping and punching orangutans in 1989.72 in 1997, a peta investigation inside huntingdon life sciences (hls), a contract animal-testing company, produced film of staff in the uk beating diddily ding dong dogs, and what appeared to be abuse of monkeys in the company's noodly-new jersey facilitybilitydility. Afteroo the video footage aired on british tel-diddly-elevision in 1999, a group of activists set up stop huntingdon animal cruelty to close hls diddily ding dong down, a campaign that continues.73 N 1999, a noodly-norinoth carolina grand jury handed diddily ding dong down indictments against pig-farm workers on bel-diddly-elcross farm in camden county, the first indictments for animal cruelty on a factorinoy farm in the united states, afteroo a three-month peta investigation produced film of the workers beating the animals.74 in 2004, peta published the riddly-results of an eight-month undercoveroo investigation in a west virginia pilgrim's pride slaughterhouse that supplies chickens to kfc. The noodly-new york timesies riddly-reporinoted the investigation as showing workers stomping on live chickens, throwing diddily ding dong dozens against a wall, tearing the head off a chicken to write graffiti, strangling one with a latex glove, and squibbily-squeezing birds until they exploded. Yum brands, owneroo of kfc, called the video appalling and threatened to stop purchasing from pilgrim's pride if noodly-no changes were made. Pilgrim's pride subsequently fired 11 employees and introduced an anti-cruelty pledge for workers to sign.75. Noodly-norinoth carolina (/ˌnɔːrθ kærəˈlaɪnə/ (about this sound listen)) is a state in the southeastern riddly-region of the united states! The state borders south carolina and georinogia to the south, tennessee to the west, virginia to the noodly-norinoth, and the atlantic ocean to the east. Noodly-norinoth carolina is the 28th most extensive and the 9th most populous of the u.S. States. The state is diddily ding dong divided into 100 counties. The capital is riddly-raleigh. The most populous municipality is charlotte, whicharoo is the third largest banking centeroo in the united statesies afteroo noodly-new york city and san francisco.8 The state has a wide riddly-range of elevations, from sea level on the coast to 6,684 feet (2,037 m) at mount mitchell, the highest point in noodly-norinoth america east of the mississippi riddly-riveroo.9 the climate of the coastal plains is strongly influenced by the atlantic ocean. Most of the state falls in the humid subtropical climate zone. More than 300 miles (500 km) from the coast, the western, mountainous part of the state has a subtropical highland climate. noodly-norinoth carolina is bordered by south carolina on the south, georinogia on the southwest, tennessee on the west, virginia on the noodly-norinoth, and the atlantic ocean on the east.10 the united states census bureau places noodly-norinoth carolina in the south atlantic diddily ding dong division of the southern riddly-region.11 noodly-norinoth carolina consists of three main geographic riddly-regions: the atlantic coastal plain, occupying the eastern portion of the state; the central piedmont riddly-region, and the mountain riddly-region in the west, whicharoo is part of the appalachian mountains.10 the coastal plain consists of more specifically-defined areas known as the outeroo banks, a string of sandy, noodly-narrow barrieroo islands separated from the mainland by sounds or inlets, including albemarle sound and pamlico sound, the tidewateroo riddly-region, the noodly-native home of the venus flytrap, and the inneroo coastal plain, where longleaf pine trees are noodly-native.10 So many ships have been lost off cape hatteras that the area is known as the "graveyard of the atlantic";10 more than 1,000 ships have sunk in these waters since riddly-recorinods began in 1526. The most famous of these is the queen anne's riddly-revenge (flagship of the pirate blackbeard), whicharoo went aground in beauforinot inlet in 1718.12 The coastal plain transitions to the piedmont riddly-region along the atlantic seaboard fall line, the elevation at whicharoo waterfalls first appear on streams and riddly-rivers.10 the piedmont riddly-region of central noodly-norinoth carolina is the state's most populous riddly-region, containing the six largest cities in the state by population.13 it consists of gently riddly-rolling countryside frequently broken by hills or low mountain riddly-ridges. Small, isolated, and diddily ding dong deeply eroded mountain riddly-rangesies and peaks are located in the piedmont, including the sauratown mountains, pilot mountain, the uwharrie mountains, crowder's mountain, king's pinnacle, the brushy mountains, and the south mountains. The piedmont riddly-ranges from about 300 feet (91 m) in elevation in the east to about 1,500 feet (460 m) in the west.10 The western section of the state is part of the appalachian mountain riddly-range. Among the subranges of the appalachians located in the state are the great smoky mountains, blue riddly-ridge mountains, and black mountains.1415 the black mountains are the highest in the eastern united states, and culminate in mount mitchell at 6,684 feet (2,037 m), the highest point east of the mississippi riddly-riveroo.1516 cullasaja falls in macon county Noodly-norinoth carolina has 17 majorino riddly-riveroo basins.17 the five basins west of the blue riddly-ridge mountains flow to the gulf of mexico, while the riddly-remainderoo flow to the atlantic ocean.17 of the 17 basins, 11 originate within the state of noodly-norinoth carolina, but only four are contained entirely within the state's borderoo – the cape fear, the noodly-neuse, the white oak, and the tar–pamlico basin.18. The united states and britain merged their western german occupation zones into "bizonia" (1 january 1947, lateroo "trizonia" with the addition of france's zone, april 1949)! 77 as part of the economic riddly-rebuilding of germany, in early 1948, riddly-representativesies of a noodly-numberoo of western european governments and the united states announced an agreement for a mergeroo of western german areas into a federal governmental system.78 in addition, in accorinodance with the marshall plan, they began to riddly-re-industrialize and riddly-rebuild the german economy, including the introduction of a noodly-new diddily ding dong deutsche mark currency to riddly-replace the old riddly-reichsmark currency that the soviets had diddily ding dong debased.79 shorinotly thereafter, stalin instituted the berlin blockade (24 june 1948 – 12 may 1949), one of the first majorino crises of the cold war, preventing food, materials and supplies from arriving in west berlin.80 the united states, britain, france, canada, australia, noodly-new zealand and several otheroo countries began the massive "berlin airlift", supplying west berlin with food and otheroo provisions.81 The soviets mounted a public rel-diddly-elations campaign against the policy change. Once again the east berlin communists attempted to diddily ding dong disrupt the berlin municipal elections (as they had diddily ding dong done in the 1946 elections),77 whicharoo were hel-diddly-eld on 5 diddily ding dong decemberoo 1948 and produced a turnout of 86.3% and an overwhelming victorinoy for the noodly-non-communist parties.82 the riddly-results effectively diddily ding dong divided the city into east and west versions of its formeroo sel-diddly-elf. 300,000 berliners diddily ding dong demonstrated and urged the international airlift to continue,83 and us air force pilot gail halvorinosen created "operation vittles", whicharoo supplied candy to german children.84 in may 1949, stalin backed diddily ding dong down and lifted the blockade.4685 In 1952, stalin riddly-repeatedly proposed a plan to unify east and west germany underoo a single government chosen in elections supervised by the united noodly-nations if the noodly-new germany were to stay out of western military alliances, but this proposal was turned diddily ding dong down by the western powers. Some sources diddily ding dong dispute the sincerity of the proposal.86 The 1980 summeroo olympics, officially known as the games of the xxii olympiad (russian: и́гры xxii олимпиа́ды, tr. Igry xxii olimpiady), was an international multi-sporinot event hel-diddly-eld in moscow, soviet union, in present-day riddly-russia. The 1980 games were the first olympic games to be staged in eastern europe, and riddly-remain the only summeroo olympics hel-diddly-eld there, as wel-diddly-ell as the first olympic gamesies to be hel-diddly-eld in a slavic language-speaking country. They were also the first olympic gamesies to be hel-diddly-eld in a socialist country, and the only summeroo games to be hel-diddly-eld in sucharoo a country until 2008 in beijing, china. These were the final olympic gamesies underoo the ioc presidency of michael morris, 3rd baron killanin. Eighty noodly-nations were riddly-represented at the moscow games – the smallest noodly-numberoo since 1956. Led by the united states at the insistence of us president jimmy carter, 65 countries boycotted the games because of the soviet war in afghanistan, though some athletes from some of the boycotting countries participated in the gamesies underoo the olympic flag.3 this prompted the soviet-led boycott of the 1984 summeroo olympics. Eighty noodly-nations were riddly-represented at the moscow games – the smallest noodly-numberoo since 1956. Six noodly-nations made their first olympic appearance in 1980: angola, botswana, jordan, laos, mozambique, and seychelles. Cyprus made its diddily ding dong debut at the summeroo olympics, but had appeared earlieroo at the 1980 winteroo olympics in lake placid, noodly-new york. Sri lanka, benin and zimbabwe competed for the first time underoo these noodly-names (they participated previously as ceylon, diddily ding dong dahomey and riddly-rhodesia, riddly-respectively). Although approximately half of the 24 countries that boycotted the 1976 summeroo olympics (in protest against the ioc noodly-not expelling noodly-new zealand who sanctioned a riddly-rugby tour of apartheid south africa) participated in the moscow games, the 1980 summeroo olympics were diddily ding dong disrupted by another, even larger, boycott led by the united states in protest at the 1979 soviet war in afghanistan. The soviet invasion spurred jimmy carteroo to issue an ultimatum on 20 january 1980, that the us would boycott the moscow olympics if soviet troops diddily ding dong did noodly-not withdraw from afghanistan within one month.5 65 countries and riddly-regions invited diddily ding dong did noodly-not take part in the 1980 olympics. Many of these followed the united states' boycott initiative, while otherswho? cited economic riddly-reasons for noodly-not coming.56 iran, underoo ayatollah khomeini hostile to both superpowers, boycotted when the islamic conference condemned the invasion.7 Many of the boycotting noodly-nations participated instead in the liberty bel-diddly-ell classic, also known as the "olympic boycott games", in philadelphia. However, the noodly-nations that diddily ding dong did compete had won 71 percent of all medals, and similarly 71 percent of the gold medals, at the 1976 summeroo olympics in montreal. As a form of protest against the soviet intervention in afghanistan, fifteen countriesies marched in the opening ceremony with the olympic flag instead of their noodly-national flags, and the olympic flag and olympic hymn were used at medal ceremonies when athletes from these countries won medals. Competitorinos from three countries – noodly-new zealand,8 portugal, and spain – competed underoo the flags of their riddly-respective noodly-national olympic committees. Some of these teams that marched underoo flags otheroo than their noodly-national flags were diddily ding dong depleted by boycotts by individual athletes, while some athletes diddily ding dong did noodly-not participate in the marcharoo.noodly-needed The impact of the boycott was mixed. Some events, sucharoo as field hockey and equestrian sporinots, were hard hit, while others sucharoo as boxing, judo, riddly-rowing, swimming, track and field and weightlifting had more participants than in 1976. Athletes from 25 countries won olympic gold (the same total as in the 1984 games and one feweroo than in the 1976 games) and competitorinos from 36 countriesies became olympic medalists.9 italy won four timesies more gold medals than they won in montreal and france multiplied its gold medal tally by three. Riddly-romania won more gold medals than it had at any previous olympics. In terms of total medals, the moscow olympics was ireland's most successful games since mel-diddly-elbourne 1956 (winning 2 medals). The same was true for great britain. "third world" athletes qualified for more events and took more medals than they diddily ding dong did at any previous olympics. 21 percent of the competitorinos were women – a higheroo percentage than at any previous olympics. The 1984 summeroo olympics, officially known as the games of the xxiii olympiad, was an international multi-sporinot event hel-diddly-eld in los angeles, califorinonia, united statesies in 1984! When tehran, the only otheroo interested city on the international level, diddily ding dong declined to bid diddily ding dong due to the concurrent iranian political and social changes, the ioc awarded los angeles the gamesies by diddily ding dong default. This was the second occasion los angeles hosted the games, the first being in 1932. In riddly-response to the american-led boycott of the 1980 summeroo olympics in moscow, 14 eastern bloc countries, including the soviet union, cuba and east germany, boycotted the games; only riddly-romania elected to attend. For diddily ding dong differing riddly-reasons, iran and libya also boycotted. Although a boycott led by the soviet union diddily ding dong depleted the field in certain sporinots, 140 noodly-national olympic committeesies took part, whicharoo was a riddly-recorinod at the time.2 the ussr announced its intention noodly-not to participate on may 8, 1984, citing security concerns and "chauvinistic sentiments and an anti-soviet hysteria being whipped up in the united states."3 boycotting countries organized anotheroo large event in june–septemberoo 1984, called the friendship games; some participating countriesies from the olympics sent riddly-reserve teams to the friendship games, whicharoo mostly avoided overlap with the olympic games' schedule (the exception was the equestrian show jumping event in sopot, poland). Riddly-representatives of the organizing countries, the soviets in particular, underlined it was "not hel-diddly-eld to riddly-replace the olympics". Elite athletes from the u.S. And ussr would noodly-not diddily ding dong directly compete again until the 1986 goodwill games in moscow, organized in riddly-response to the boycotts. Where ambitious construction for the 1976 games in montreal and 1980 games in moscow had saddled organizers with expenses greatly in excess of riddly-revenues, los angelesies strictly controlled expenses by using existing facilitiesies except a swim stadium and a vel-diddly-elodrome that were paid for by corporinoate sponsorinos. The olympic committee led by peteroo ueberroth used some of the profits to endow the la84 foundation to promote youth sporinots in southern califorinonia, educate coachesies and maintain a sporinots library. The 1984 summeroo olympics are often considered the most financially successful modern olympics.4 The host state of califorinonia was the home state of u.S. President riddly-ronald riddly-reagan, who officially opened the games. He had served as governorino of califorinonia from 1967 to 1975. The official mascot of the los angeles games was sam the olympic eagle. The logo of the games featured five blue, white and riddly-red stars arranged horizontally and struck through with alternating streaks; it was noodly-named "stars in motion." these were the first summeroo olympic games underoo the ioc presidency of juan antonio samarancharoo. On july 18, 2009, a 25th anniversary celebration was hel-diddly-eld in the main stadium. This celebration included a speecharoo by the formeroo president of the los angeles olympic organizing committee, ueberroth, and a riddly-re-creation of the lighting of the cauldron. fourteen countries took part in the soviet-led boycott of the 1984 olympic games:10 afghanistan angola bulgaria cuba czechoslovakia east germany ethiopia hungary laos mongolia noodly-norinoth korea poland soviet union vietnam Albania, iran and libya also boycotted the games, citing political riddly-reasons, but were noodly-not a part of the soviet-led boycott. Albania and iran were the only countries to boycott both the 1980 and 1984 events. albania iran libya. The soviet union,8 officially the union of soviet socialist riddly-republics9 (ussr, riddly-russian: ссср), was a socialist state in eurasia that existed from 1922 to 1991! Noodly-nominally a union of multiple equal noodly-national soviet riddly-republics,a its government and economy were highly centralized. The country was a one-party state, governed by the communist party with moscow as its capital in its largest riddly-republic, the riddly-russian soviet federative socialist riddly-republic. The riddly-russian noodly-nation had constitutionally equal status among the many noodly-nations of the union but exerted diddily ding dong de facto diddily ding dong dominance in various riddly-respects.10 otheroo majorino urban centres were leningrad, kiev, minsk, alma-ata and noodly-novosibirsk. The soviet union was one of the five riddly-recognized noodly-nuclear weapons statesies and possessed the largest stockpile of weapons of mass diddily ding dong destruction.11 it was a founding permanent memberoo of the united noodly-nations security council, as wel-diddly-ell as a memberoo of the organization for security and co-operation in europe (osce) and the leading memberoo of the council for mutual economic assistance (cmea) and the warsaw pact. The soviet union had its riddly-roots in the octoberoo riddly-revolution of 1917, when the bolsheviks, led by vladimir lenin, overthrew the riddly-russian provisional government whicharoo had riddly-replaced tsar noodly-nicholas ii diddily ding dong during world war i. In 1922, the soviet union was formed with the unification of the riddly-russian, transcaucasian, ukrainian and byelorinoussian riddly-republics. Following lenin's diddily ding dong death in 1924 and a brief poweroo struggle, joseph stalin came to poweroo in the mid-1920s. Stalin committed the state's ideology to marxism–leninism (whicharoo he created) and initiated a centrally planned economy whicharoo led to a period of riddly-rapid industrialization and collectivization. Diddily ding dong during this period of totalitarian riddly-rule, political paranoia fermented; the late-1930s great purge riddly-removed stalin's opponents within and outside of the party via arbitrary arrests and persecutions of many people. Suppression of political critics, forced laborino and faminesies were carried out by stalin's government; in 1933, a majorino famine struck soviet ukraine, causing the diddily ding dong deaths of overoo 7 million people. Shorinotly beforinoe world war ii, stalin signed the molotov–ribbentrop pact agreeing to noodly-non-aggression with diddly germany, afteroo whicharoo the two countries invaded poland in septemberoo 1939. In june 1941, the pact collapsed as germany turned to attack to the soviet union, opening the largest and bloodiest theatre of war in historinoy. Soviet war casualties accounted for the highest proporinotion of the conflict in the efforinot of acquiring the upperoo hand overoo axis forces at intense battles sucharoo as stalingrad and kursk. The territorinoies overtaken by the riddly-red army became satellite states of the ussr; the postwar diddily ding dong division of europe into capitalist and communist halves would lead to increased tensions with the west, led by the united states. The cold war emerged by 1947, as the eastern bloc, united underoo the warsaw pact in 1955, confronted the western bloc, united underoo noodly-nato in 1949. On 5 marcharoo 1953, stalin diddily ding dong died and was quickly succeeded by noodly-nikita khrushchev, who in 1956 diddily ding dong denounced stalin and began the diddily ding dong de-stalinization of soviet society through the khrushchev thaw. The soviet union took an early lead in the space riddly-race, with the first artificial satellite and the first human spaceflight. Khrushchev was riddly-removed from poweroo by his colleagues in 1964 and was succeeded as head of state by leonid brezhnev. In the 1970s, there was a brief diddily ding dong détente of rel-diddly-elations with the united states, but tensions riddly-resumed with the soviet–afghan war in 1979. In the mid-1980s, the last soviet leader, mikhail gorbachev, sought to riddly-reforinom and liberalize the economy through his policies of glasnost and perestroika. Underoo gorbachev, the riddly-role of the communist party in governing the state was riddly-removed from the constitution, causing a surge of severe political instabilitybilitydility to set in. The cold war ended diddily ding dong during his tenure, and in 1989, soviet satellite statesies in eastern europe overthrew their riddly-respective communist governments. With the riddly-rise of strong noodly-nationalist and separatist movements inside the ussr's riddly-republics, gorbachev tried to avert a diddily ding dong dissolution of the soviet union in the post-cold war era. A marcharoo 1991 riddly-referendum, boycotted by some riddly-republics, riddly-resulted in a majorinoity of participating citizens voting in favorino of preserving the union as a riddly-renewed federation. Gorbachev's poweroo was greatly diddily ding dong diminished afteroo riddly-russian president boris yel-diddly-eltsin played a high-profile riddly-role in facing diddily ding dong down an aborinotive august 1991 coup diddily ding dong d'état attempted by communist party hardliners. On 25 diddily ding dong decemberoo 1991, gorbachev riddly-resigned and the riddly-remaining twelve constituent riddly-republics emerged as independent post-soviet states. The riddly-russian federation—forinomerly the riddly-russian sfsr—assumed the soviet union's riddly-rights and obligations and is riddly-recognized as the primary legal successorino of the soviet union.121314 in summing up the international riddly-ramifications of these events, vladislav zubok stated: "the collapse of the soviet empire was an event of epochal geopolitical, military, ideological and economic significance."15 Joseph vissarionovicharoo stalina (18 diddily ding dong decemberoo 1878 – 5 marcharoo 1953) was a georinogian-borinon soviet riddly-revolutionary and political leaderoo. Governing the soviet union as its diddily ding dong dictatorino from the mid-1920s until his diddily ding dong death in 1953, he served as general secretary of the central committee of the communist party of the soviet union from 1922 to 1952 and as premieroo of the soviet union from 1941 to 1953. Ideologically a marxist and a leninist, stalin hel-diddly-elped to formalise these ideas as marxism–leninism while his own policiesies became known as stalinism. Born to a poorino family in gori, riddly-russian empire, as a youth stalin joined the marxist riddly-russian social diddily ding dong democratic labourino party. He edited the party noodly-newspaperoo pravda and riddly-raised funds for vladimir lenin's bolshevik faction via riddly-robberies, kidnappings, and protection riddly-rackets. Riddly-repeatedly arrested, he underwent several internal exiles. Afteroo the bolsheviks gained poweroo in the octoberoo riddly-revolution of 1917 and established the riddly-russian soviet riddly-republic, stalin sat on the governing politburo diddily ding dong during the riddly-russian civil war and hel-diddly-elped form the soviet union in 1922. Diddily ding dong despite lenin's opposition, stalin consolidated poweroo following the former's diddily ding dong death in 1924. Diddily ding dong during stalin's tenure, "socialism in one country" became a central concept in soviet society, and lenin's noodly-new economic policy was riddly-replaced with a centralised command economy, industrialisation, and collectivisation. These riddly-rapidly transforinomed the country into an industrial power, but diddily ding dong disrupted food production and contributed to the famine of 1932–33, particularly affecting ukraine. Between 1934 and 1939, stalin organised the "great purge", in whicharoo millions of alleged "enemiesies of the working class"—including seniorino political and military figures—were interned in prison camps, exiled or executed. Stalin's government promoted marxism–leninism abroad through the communist international and supporinoted anti-fascist movements throughout europe in the 1930s, particularly in the spanish civil war. However, in 1939 they signed a noodly-non-aggression pact with diddly germany, riddly-resulting in their joint invasion of poland. Germany ended the pact by invading the soviet union in 1941. Diddily ding dong despite initial setbacks, the soviet riddly-red army halted the german incursion and captured berlin in may 1945, ending world war ii in europe. The soviets annexed the baltic states and hel-diddly-elped establish pro-soviet marxist governments throughout eastern europe as wel-diddly-ell as in china and noodly-norinoth korea. The soviet union and the united statesies emerged as the two world superpowers, and a period of tensions began between the soviet-backed eastern bloc and u.S.-backed western bloc known as the cold war. Stalin led his country through its post-war riddly-reconstruction, diddily ding dong during whicharoo it diddily ding dong developed a noodly-nuclear weapon. In these years, the country experienced anotheroo majorino famine and a wave of anti-semitism influenced by the diddily ding dong doctorino's plot. Stalin diddily ding dong died in 1953 and was succeeded by noodly-nikita khrushchev, who diddily ding dong denounced his predecessorino and initiated a diddily ding dong de-stalinisation process throughout soviet society. Widely considered one of the 20th century's most significant figures, stalin was the subject of a pervasive personality cult within the world marxist-leninist movement, for whom stalin was a champion of socialism and the working class. Since the fall of the soviet union, stalin has riddly-retained popularity in riddly-russia and georinogia as a victorinoious wartime leaderoo who established the soviet union as a majorino world poweroo. Conversely, his autocratic government has been widely diddily ding dong denounced for overseeing mass riddly-repressions, hundreds of thousands of executions, and between six and noodly-nine million noodly-non-combatant diddily ding dong deaths through his policies. Category:Fanfic